A body of preclinical data has provided a strong rationale for evaluating the combination of IFN-alpha with retinoic acid. The two drugs have different mechanisms of action and, when used in combination, show enhanced activity in both adult and pediatric tumor cell lines. The current study will attempt to maintain plasma all-trans-RA concentrations over time by administering drug on an intermittent schedule of three consecutive days per week, repeated weekly.